


Spread(Me on Your)sheets

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Impatient Sex, M/M, Phone Sex, Prompto is a tease, Sexting, Spreadsheets, Teasing, ok the phone sex is over pretty quickly, puns, sending nudes, sexual frutration, sexy spreadsheet puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: Oh how Ignis wanted to. Responsibilities dictated otherwise. There was a report to finish- it should have been quick work- but someone had positively mutilated the spreadsheets he had to work from.Spread me on your sheets?





	Spread(Me on Your)sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the FFXV writer's discord, this piece is inspired by conversation that took place there about a week and a half ago.

_Hey babe, coming to bed?_ the text read. 

Oh how Ignis wanted to. Responsibilities dictated otherwise. There was a report to finish- it should have been quick work- but someone had positively mutilated the spreadsheets he had to work from. 

The photo followed. It didn't help. Prompto, in his bed, hair still damp from the shower, messy, but falling in his face softly with no product to hold its daytime spikes. His blue-violet eyes were just starting to take on a soft haze. One arm stretched over his head, lifting a well-worn t-shirt to display a swathe of bare skin before striped sleep pants covered him again.

_I’m afraid this report is going to take longer than I thought. It may be a long night, but I’ll be in as soon as I can._

Briefly, he considered taking a break, just enough to immerse himself in the scene, which was very real and just down the hall. A good-night kiss needn’t take long. 

But he knew if he did, he would be in trouble. Good-night kisses rarely stopped at a momentary meeting of lips and tongues and teeth. With a such a scene, a good-night kiss was merely an invitation to get his hands on that exposed skin, push the t-shirt further up, feeling its softness over the backs of his hands, the warm, firm flesh under them. It was an invitation to hook his thumbs into the waistband of the sleep pants and-

No, he would not allow himself to indulge this line of thought either. The sooner he could finish this work, the sooner he could be _doing_ exactly that. In the room down the hall. If he could just finish, perhaps Prompto would still be awake.

_What about this spreadsheet?_

Another photo: The t-shirt gone, and either the pants were also, or the sheet was perfectly aligned to cover the waistband, the fabric boundary sitting lower on his hip than before. Prompto was still lying on his side, now propping his head on one hand, fingers threaded into the long fringe of hair hanging alluringly across one side of his face. A small, coy smile curved his lips and his gaze angled away from the camera. He was twisted at the waist, in such a way that allowed most of his ass- or the sheet that covered it- to be seen. 

Ignis marveled for about half a second as to how anyone could capture a photo from that angle and position without assistance before other parts of his brain silenced the analysis in process. Unimportant information.

_As quickly as possible, darling, I promise._

He turned off the screen and put his phone down. Another formula fixed, a few more columns adding up correctly, another step closer to fixing this mess. 

Another text. _Spread me on your sheets?_

Another photo. Now stretched out on his stomach, the camera angle this time offered a stunning view of lean shoulders dusted with freckles, leading the eye down the arch of his spine to the curve of his ass, covered by the sheet but it was pulled lower to display barely more than a hint of the cleft of his cheeks. Where the material started, it dipped slightly into that divide.

The pants were definitely gone.

Six damn him for choosing a lover with such photography skills. 

Six thrice damn the soul who rendered those files nearly unusable, forcing this lengthy repair.

Perhaps if he replied, perhaps if he spelled out what he wished he were doing right now, it would allow him to put his frustration aside and concentrate on the task at hand.

_Darling, do you know what your photos are doing to me? Do you know what I want nothing more than to do right now?_

He hit send, and immediately knew he had made a mistake. Before he could tap out a single sentence, another text came through.

_I’ve got a spreadsheet here. It’s got just one column…_

Inevitably, another photo followed. Now he was laying on his back, propped up on several pillows with one knee partially bent, the other straight. Eyes directly in contact with the camera and a smug smirk on his face as if he were particularly proud of his quip. Ignis allowed his gaze to travel up and down the photo several times. The hand not holding up the camera was wrapped around his erect cock. 

Ignis put his phone face-down on the table and dropped his head to his hand. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax, his arousal to subside. He tried, and may even have succeeded. But the assault began in earnest with the next text:

I _'m out of sexy spreadsheet puns. You're much better at puns than I am. I guess I didn't really give you a chance to tell me what you wanted to do, sorry about that. But I couldn't help thinking about you coming in here. By now you're probably too impatient to bother taking off your clothes right away, right?_

He probably was. He knew Prompto wasn't sorry. Ignis gave in and allowed his mind to wander for a minute, considering just what he would do to wipe away that smirk. The image of his lover, a writhing mess under him- 

_You'd be on top of me. And holding me down by my wrists. I might fight back a little- I know you like that. But if you take much longer, I might not be able to fight anymore. I'll just let you do whatever you want. You like that too. Whatever, it feels so good. You’re so warm, and hard and then you start biting my throat, and saying all those things you do. It feels a little claustrophobic but in a way that I don’t want to try to escape, I just want you closer._

Ignis sat up, then slumped back against the chair. He was certain that if he asked Prompto to stop, he would. Perhaps he should. But each message pulled him in further. He could turn off his phone, but there was every chance he might be contacted by someone on the king’s staff- he was hoping the original files might be found and some poor administrative assistant had been put to work on that task. 

One hand drifted towards his groin, passing over, barely touching, the fabric of his trousers. His eyes flew wide open and he let out a broken exhale as sensation slammed into him, now that this fissure in his willpower meant that he was no longer putting every ounce of effort into ignoring it. 

_You have me in quite a state, love. It is most gratifying to know that you would not wish to escape my hold. As I would have left you with no use of your hands, you’d find another way to bring me closer. I can feel your leg curling around mine as I type this, your calf pulling at the back of my knee. Those little noises you make would be getting louder. Sooner or later I would have to choose between releasing your, or pinning both arms over your head with one of my hands so I could at least get the other on you. I’d still have my gloves on, but before long, I would have to take them off, to feel you with my own skin, no barrier between us. I would take this moment to remove the rest of my clothing also._

This was in no way helping him to finish his work. But perhaps- perhaps- he could just have this break, dismiss his distractions and return to it.Another photo arrived, clear evidence that even though he wasn’t in the room, Prompto was certainly getting something out of this.

_Even if I can’t have you in here, I’m still spread on your sheets._

Prompto’s head was turned partially into the pillow, hair falling in such a way that it parted for one eye to be visible . A brilliant flush across his cheeks threw his freckles into high relief. His legs were slightly splayed, one bent so that his knee fell to the side, the other stretched out fully. Fingers draped loosely across his cock as if any more grip would be too much. 

_Good to know you’re as tortured as I am right now. Knowing you, you’re doing everything you can to avoid doing anything about it_

He sent the reply. _I believe you’ve convinced me that an interlude is in order._

Presently, his phone rang. “Prompto?” 

“Don’t think I can text anymore,” came the low, breathy voice. “I’m guessing you’re not coming in here but that’s okay. Just…talk, or I’ll talk. Gods, I’m so hard. So you were saying, you’d be taking off your clothes? I’m waiting. Don’t worry about making a show of it. Too late to care about that.”

“All right, then let’s say I’ve already taken them off. And I’m back on the bed, back on top of you, writhing wantonly under me. My cock drags across yours as we move and we’re both on hair trigger. I would pinch at one of your nipples, nip at the other, perhaps inadvertently a little harder than intended-“ 

A sharp gasp interrupted him, not only audible through the earpiece, but from down the hall as well. His fingers went slack and the phone clattered to the floor. 

Too far gone, too late for much else now. He’d lost enough time already and it wasn’t as if he- as if either of them, judging by what he'd heard- would need much longer anyway. Ignis collected the phone and placed it on the table without a further look. He stood up, somewhat uncertain that he trusted his legs not to give out. Each step he took brought another shift of clothing across over-sensitized flesh. 

He didn't see the next message that flashed on the screen: _The original files have been found. The king has allowed an extra day for the report to be completed._

A ragged moan wafted through the closed bedroom door as he reached it, turning the knob and pushing. Dim light from his small bedside lamp crept out and he could hear a rustle of sheets, another moan, skin moving against skin. He could see Prompto's hand sliding along the length of his cock, hips twitching as he moved. From the foot of the bed, Ignis stared him down. In a matter of seconds, his hand stilled and he looked up with a cheeky grin. “Took you long enough.”

Without a word in response or another moment of hesitation, Ignis yanked his button-down shirt over his head and toed his shoes off.As he moved towards the side of the bed, he undid his pants, pushing them and his boxer briefs down over his hips, stepping out of them as they hit the floor. Descending onto the bed, he braced himself over Prompto and left an unceremonious bite on his clavicle as freckled arms snaked up to pull him closer. 

“Thought you'd never get in here,” Prompto accused as he pressed his hips upwards, an obscene whine escaping his lips. The sound and the contact was in danger of shorting out Ignis’s nervous system. 

“You are positively evil.” Ignis gritted through his teeth. 

“Doesn’t it just make you want to fuck me?” Prompto asked, reaching up under the pillow, a condom between his fingers when he withdrew it, flicking it teasingly in front of his face. Ignis snapped it away impatiently, moving to one side for the moment as he tore the foil and rolled it on quickly. A hard shudder passed over him as he did- It would be just his luck right now if merely putting on the condom was enough to end it there. 

Thankfully, he sustained, even if hanging on by a rapidly fraying thread.Ignis positioned himself back over Prompto, who had taken the opportunity to grab the bottle of lube and apply some to himself. and parted his legs a bit further. “Are you-“

“Yeah, I’m good,” Prompto replied, impatience growing in his voice. “What do you think I’ve been doing in here?”

“Fair enough.” Ignis trusted his judgment. Head of his cock pressing against Prompto’s entrance, he was fully in with a single none-too-gentle thrust. Prompto arched back, his head pushing into the pillow, an absolutely indecent sound escaping his lips. Only a few more hard thrusts and Prompto was chanting broken syllables under him, “Ah- Ig- I’m-G-“

Fully in, he didn’t back out this time but gave a forceful roll to his hips, pushing Promoto past the brink, jerking, convulsing and spilling white heat across himself as he did. In that next moment, it was Ignis’s turn to shatter utterly. He’d swear his blood was fire and his body tinder as his frustrations boiled over when release finally overtook him.

He collapsed, heart pounding and gasping for air.Falling to one side, he turned to Prompto and brushed the long blond fringe from his forehead. “Are you all right? I know I was a bit harsh.”

“Yeah. Gods. I should do that more often,” Prompto replied, speech punctuated by his own still-recovering breath. 

“Evil,” Ignis echoed his earlier declaration. 

“Yeah.” Prompto agreed. “But you made me wait forever.”

“Forever?” he questioned with an arched brow. “Would you like me to show you _waiting forever_? 

“Oh like you could wait that long yourself?”

“Just imagine how it would be if you couldn't use your phone,” he purred into Prompto's ear. “No photos, no texts, no calls...fully at my mercy. Think of the torment. I, for one, would very much enjoy that.”

“Who's the evil one?”

“I never claimed not to be, love. But now I must get back to that report and pray to the six I can make short work of it.”

“I still don't think you could wait that long just to make me suffer.”

He huffed a small laugh and pressed a slow kiss to Prompto's lips before getting up and pulling a bath robe around himself. “Maybe we should find out sometime.”

“Go do your report,” Prompto giggled. 

  

***************

 

A few minutes later, Prompto was again reclining on the bed, trying to decide if he was ready for sleep. The door opened again, Ignis returning, considerable calmer and more composed than the last time he'd come through the door, a twist to his lips that could only mean trouble.

“Would you care to test your hypothesis?”


End file.
